Cherry Vanilla Kiss
by Adrienne Wolf
Summary: §OneShot§She has some unusual habits. Sure, so do I, but she is unusual in the way she always does things in a particular manner. She arranges her glittery pens in the order of the rainbow and then alternates colors with every question on her homework.


_**Cherry Vanilla Kiss**_

_Gutter and Grace_

**A/N: Hey, my second story in one day. Not bad. A happier one-shot this time around and with a different point of view. It is in Travis's this time. It might be a little stupid, but it was written on a C.V.D.P. rush. I own Parker's pens, a case of C.V.D.P., the anklet, and nothing else. I wish I owned Nathan Carter though. Please review. Also, is anyone interested in co-writing a story with me? Mention it in your review if you are.

* * *

**

She has some unusual habits. Sure, so do I, but she is unusual in the way she always does things in a particular manner. She arranges her glittery pens in the order of the rainbow and then alternates colors with every question on her homework. Light pink. Dark pink. Red. Orange. Yellow. Light green. Dark green. Light blue. Medium blue. Dark blue. Purple. Silver. Always in that order. Every single day. She always puts on her jewelry the same way. Ring. Necklace. Bracelet or arm warmers. Adjust the anklet she never takes off. Puts whatever she was going to wear in her hair that day on. The most unusual habit was what her drink of choice was.

She always drinks Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper.

I don't know why she does. I never liked the stuff myself, preferring green tea or water to sodas. I asked her one day why that seemed to be all she drank.

'That's just the way it is, Trav,' she had said with a thoughtful look. 'I guess it just makes me… Happy.'

She always said they should make lip gloss or something this flavor. Sure they made Cherry Vanilla lip gloss and Dr. Pepper chap stick, but it was too much work to put them together. And the color always turns out weird, she added, laughing at the expression on my face.

I still thought it was weird. But it did look like the stuff really made her happy.

* * *

We waited in line forever that night, trying to get those tickets. We ended up getting to know each other over pillows, folding lawn chairs, and more Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper on her part. She even drinks it in a particular way. Holding the can near the lip, she tilts it back like she is drinking a shot or something. After all of it was gone, she would always bend the tab back and forth, going through the alphabet as she did so. 

Forward.

'A.'

Back.

'B.'

Forward.

'C.'

She went through the rest until it broke off, normally on the letter N for some reason. I didn't think to ask why she did, I was too busy just watching her face and listening to her voice. She really was quite beautiful in her own way. Not the normal pretty blonde haired, blue eyed music goddess Lily is, or the exotic coloring and features of Bridget. No, she is the girl with chocolate and caramel colored hair and eyes of the same colors; she was the one and only Parker, with a weird thing for Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper.

And I was in love with her.

* * *

We were sitting on her front porch, just looking at the stars. No Lily and Ray this time, they had gone to go see a movie 

She was drinking her Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper again.

She popped a chocolate in her mouth before finishing off the can.

Forward.

'A.

Back

'B.'

Forward.

'C.'

Back. Forward. Back. She kept going. It broke off at the letter N again.

'Why does it always break off at N,' she wondered, looking at me oddly.

'Parker, what is the point in that?'

'Well they say it is supposed to tell you the first letter of part of your true love's name.'

'Do you honestly believe that?'

'No, if it was then it would be T or S, not N. But it does mean one more for a jewelry set I am making.'

'T or S for Travis Strong?' At this she nods. 'Parker, my middle name is Nathan.'

'Well then, I guess it is you after all,' with that, she leans over and kisses me. The sweet taste of Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper is in her mouth.

'You're right. Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper _does_ make people happy. I might have to start drinking it. And they really should make that lip gloss.'


End file.
